1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing secondary containment for petroleum dispensing apparatus and particularly to fiberglass containers used for containment when leaks occur in such apparatus.
2. PRIOR ART
The increased awareness of potential groundwater contamination from petroleum products and the regulations to deal with the issue has resulted in a number of methods and apparatus for prevention or reduction of such contamination.
Presently, there are two principal methods and several products for the reduction of contamination caused by leaks used in and around petroleum storage tanks and dispensing islands and gas stations. The first method involves the use of double wall piping. This method is excellent for containing leaks associated with product pipes, but the double wall protection terminates just below the dispensing unit and does not afford protection to the ground lying directly beneath the dispensing units.
The second method for the reduction of contamination caused by leaks utilizes containment systems. This method involved placing large petroleum-resistant plastic liners under storage tanks and around the base of pumps and piping at dispensing islands. While this system is adequate, the methods and products involve custom manufacturing and custom installation at the site. The materials are also very costly, cumbersome and awkward to use.
What is most desired in secondary containment is a method and system that provides adequate containment and can be used with any type piping, whether steel or fiberglass. The apparatus should be usable with any dispensing islands and be compatible with any other secondary containment. The apparatus should also lend itself to mass production to minimize the cost.
The present invention utilizes a fiberglass container as a reservoir for the collection of leaked petroleum products. The container is mounted underneath a pump or other outlet to be installed on a dispensing island. A container has an outwardly extending flange integral to the perimeter of the upwardly facing open top. Four vertical sides extend downward and are integral with a horizontal bottom.
The container according to this invention is positioned vertically on the excavated area partially back filled after the installation of the main storage tanks used in the system. Backfill is installed to a level spacedly below the flange after the necessary field connections for the supply line and pump power are provided therethrough. The upper surface of the back fill is then covered with concrete after the installation of a temporary cover over the container to prevent concrete from flowing thereinto. The cover is removed prior to the connections being made to the specific dispensing apparatus that will be used. The particular system and method used in accord with this invention offers substantial advantages in cost and efficiencies over the prior art. This is especially true when it is necessary to retrofit existing storage and dispensing facilities. The ease of use of a single container connected with a concrete surface as compared to fabric that is custom-cut, sealed and installed is self-evident.